A connected car contains an in-vehicle system, such as an infotainment system, comprising one or more onboard components and/or modules that connect to other devices within the vehicle and/or devices and servers outside the vehicle. For example, the devices that the in-vehicle system may connect to include a mobile device (e.g., smart phone, PC, computing tablet, wearable computing device, etc.) for a user within the vehicle and external devices or servers for fuel providers.
Many drivers use a device with Global Positioning System (GPS) and navigation capabilities, such as an onboard GPS/navigation system or a mobile device, that determines a current location of a vehicle, receives traffic information, and routes the vehicle to a destination. The GPS/navigation device may search for alternative routes to a destination and select an optimal route based on traffic information. Further, some GPS/navigation devices search for fuel stations within a given proximity of the current location of the vehicle. However, payment for fuel remains conventional and requires a driver to either provide cash or a payment card to complete the transaction. This can potentially be time consuming for the driver and requires the driver to have a payment instrument on hand. Further, the user's experience of the route guidance by the GPS/navigation system, the process of purchasing gas, and the in-vehicle system remain separate and modular experiences.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.